Debugging is a methodological process in which a technician systematically searches for anomalies or discrepancies (hereinafter—anomalies) in a computer program or an electronic hardware component, and fixes them.
Typically, debugging extends from finding and fixing small errors to lengthy and tedious data collecting, analysis and scheduling updates.
Debugging involves human skills and typically depends on the programming language use and the available debugging tools (also referred to as—debuggers).
There are known debugging tools for procedural code and separate known debugging tools for declarative code.